It has been found desirable to provide a holder for a magnifying lens which permits the lens to be used in a variety of different positions and which carries means for permitting the assembly to be releasably attached to a user's finger, or to the temple bar of a user's eyeglasses.
Magnifying lens holder assemblies are not new in the art, and an example of a prior assembly is shown in applicant's prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,428,286 dated Feb. 18, 1969. Although the assembly shown in said patent permits the magnifying lens to assume a variety of different positions in use, the assembly does not readily lend itself to being carried in one's pocket.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a magnifying lens holder assembly whereby when not in use the assembly may be compactly folded within a case member that forms a part of the assembly so as to be easily carried within one's pocket or, if preferred, so as to be clipped to one's pocket for easy carrying.
In addition to having clip means for enabling the case to be releasably secured to one's pocket, said clip means also have the capability of permitting the case to be releasably attached to the temple bar of a user's eyeglasses. In addition, the case has integral gripping means for permitting the case to be easily attached to a user's finger, it being understood that when the case is attached to either a user's finger or to the temple bar of eyeglasses, the magnifying lens may be manipulated so as to assume the desired position of use with respect to the user's finger or eyeglasses.
It is also a feature of the present invention to provide the carrying case with finger means which enable a flat card, slide or the like to be frictionally engaged for proper positioning so as to be viewed through the magnifying lens.
The case of the present invention further comprises a pivotally mounted supporting member which may be swung to an operative supporting position in order to permit the case to assume an upstanding position on a flat surface without being held.
A further feature of the present invention is the fact that the assembly is constructed of molded plastic parts which lend themselves to quick and easy assembly whereby the completed unit is extremely lightweight, is economically feasible to manufacture, but nevertheless is durable and versatile in use.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention will become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawings.